OMEGANA
by booboo19-4
Summary: Harry discovers a secret relative
1. Default Chapter

OMEGANA - CHAPTER ONE  
  
As Harry read over the tapestry of the House of Black, he was of course shocked to discover that Sirius was related to the Malfoys. But as he read on amidst those whose names had been removed, he came upon two names that took his very breath away..Magnus and Margaret POTTER. His father's parents appeared on the tapestry, since they were purebloods, and all pureblood families were interconnected. He glanced downward to a spot erased, which could only be his father, obliterated from the tapestry because he married a Muggleborn. However, slightly to the left of the mark, and connected by a single line to the spot where Sirius's name once appeared, peculiarly and ornately displayed, so as to stand out from the rest, was the name of a woman, Omegana Potter. Who, Harry wondered, was Omegana Potter, and where was she now?  
"There is only so much I can tell you, Harry.", Sirius's voice came from behind Harry. "But I will try to answer what I can."  
"Who is she?", Harry demanded. "Where is she?"  
"She is the daughter of Magnus and Margaret Potter, sister of James, your aunt..and my wife."  
"Is she...dead?", Harry asked apprehensively, afraid to believe he may actually have a living wizard relative.  
"No.", Sirius said, somewhat sadly.  
"Then, where is she? Why has she not been here for me? Why did I have to go to the Dursleys instead?"  
"I cannot tell you these things, Harry. But I can tell you that she has been closer to you that you could possibly imagine, protecting you. You see, there was a reason that she had to go into hiding as well. And that is where she still remains."  
"Do you know where she is?"  
"I do."  
"Will you tell me then Sirius, please. She's my only family like me. It means I'm not alone anymore. I have to know where she is, see her, meet her. Please, Sirius, if you truly love me, tell me."  
Sirius hung his head to hide a tear slipping from his cheek. "Harry, I do love you dearly, but even if it meant my very life, I would not reveal her whereabouts to anyone, not even you. When the time is right, she will reveal herself."  
"But why does she have to hide? Everyone knows about me now. I'm the one Voldemort was after. If she was protecting me, wouldn't she have come with me to Hogwarts?"  
"She did." Harry stood perplexed for a moment. He opened his mouth to ask more of Sirius, when Sirius suddenly turned and said "I have said too much. I cannot speak of this with you again. If you wish to know more, you must go to Dumbledore, but bear in mind he may not be pleased that you even know as much as you do. He may have some very angry words for me." And with one more longing glance at the name on the tapestry, Sirius bowed his head and left the room. Harry recalled how aloof Dumbledore had been at the Ministry of Magic Hearing, and somehow doubted Dumbledore would be a fountain of information on this particular subject. 


	2. chapter 2

OMEGANA, Chapter 2 - Back to Hogwarts  
  
As Harry prepared to board the train to Hogwarts, he recalled his brief conversation with Sirius about the tapestry, and that name that now swirled in his head..Omegana Potter. A thousand questions ran through his mind, questions he desperately needed answered. Yet no one seemed to want to tell Harry anything. He only just mentioned the name to Mrs. Weasley, and she appeared shocked, fumbled about rather agitated and very quickly changed the subject. Harry knew by her reaction that Mrs. Weasley knew at least something about Omegana. But she obviously wasn't talking. What was it that everyone else seemed to know, and why were they so secretive about her?  
All through the trip on the Hogwarts Express, Harry sat and thought, and the more he thought, the angrier he became. After all, this was HIS aunt, wasn't it? His only living wizarding relative? Why was it that no one would tell him anything about her. Sirius was the only one that would even acknowledge her, and she was his wife! Why, Harry wondered. Was there something about her that people were afraid of? By the time the train reached Hogwarts, Harry was resolved. He would simply go to Dumbledore as Sirius had said, and demand to know the truth. He wasn't entirely sure that he would get any further with Dumbledore than he had with anyone else, but he knew for sure that Dumbledore knew something, and he was determined to find out what it was.  
After the traditional sorting ceremony for the first years, and following the great feast, as the other students headed to their dorms, Harry felt a strong hand upon his shoulder.  
"Come with me, Harry. We have much to discuss". Harry turned and followed Dumbledore to his office, his heart pounding, and his mind racing. He could not believe that Dumbledore had come to him before he could ask anything of Dumbledore. Dumbledore obviously knew that Harry knew of Omegana's existence. He wondered if Sirius had told Dumbledore of their conversation, though he suspected that it was another one of those things that Dumbledore just seemed to know. Somehow he doubted that Sirius would have been in any hurry to admit to Dumbledore what he had told Harry.  
The entire walk to the entrance of Dumbledore's office, and the ride up the winding staircase was conducted in complete silence. Harry glanced at Dumbledore several times, but Dumbledore stared straight ahead, as though contemplating what he would say to Harry upon their arrival at his office. Harry waited most impatiently for the staircase to finally reach Dumbledore's wondrous office. Dumbledore walked over to his great armchair and sat down. Harry approached the chair in front of the desk and did the same, simply waiting for Dumbledore to speak.  
  
"Harry, " Dumbledore finally began, "you must understand one thing before we begin. I will tell you all I am able to right now, and it will answer many of your questions, but under no circumstances will I reveal the whereabouts of Omegana. By the time we are finished our conversation tonight, you will understand why." Harry was certain he would have to be content with whatever information he got from Dumbledore tonight, but he could not understand what on earth would cause Dumbledore to keep his aunt's location a secret, even from him. Surely he knew how desperately Harry wanted to meet her, how important it was for him. Why would he deliberately withhold her whereabouts, when he so obviously knew where she was, just as Sirius had. He was beginning to wonder whether Sirius and Dumbledore cared for him as he had originally thought they did. Perhaps they did not trust him. Perhaps they shouldn't trust him. Or, perhaps, he should not trust them. 


End file.
